In a gas turbine engine, it is common to mix the fuel and the air immediately upstream of a combustion zone. The fuel and the air must be mixed rapidly and sufficiently so as to produce a flow stream suitable for the combustion. The fuel and the air should be mixed, however, without flame holding or without forming recirculation zones. Such recirculation zones potentially could support flame holding or even an autoignition event that could cause damage to the turbine as a whole.
Various types of fuel and air injector configurations are now in use. The different configurations may be used to accommodate, in part, the specific nature and quality of the fuel and the combustion process. Each of these injector configurations, however, requires its own set of spare parts as well as specific installation, operation, and repair techniques. Likewise, many known injectors are made of relatively expensive cast parts and assembly processes.
There is a desire therefore, for an injection design that can be used across product lines. The injector preferably should be relatively low cost while providing sufficient mixing with a reduced possibility of flame holding or forming recirculation zones.